


Everyone Except Him

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Chastity, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collared Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dominant Dean Winchester, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingering, Gags, Grace Restrained, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain, Master Dean, Master/Pet, No Cure For Mark of Cain, Pet Castiel, Possessive Dean, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Season 10 AU, Sounding, Spanking, Submissive Castiel, Training, hole spanking, mentioned Dean/Other(s), mentioned castiel/other(s), obedience training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean had long since lost the ability to care. His soul was long gone and Castiel had been right. After centuries of embracing the new him everyone was long dead except Castiel. His angel, his beautiful pet angel, was still there.





	Everyone Except Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two similar prompts.
> 
> If you're curious about the stand/bench and position mentioned in the fic (and because I know some people like visuals) I used **[THIS IMAGE](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8ba817faeb3adc918ea91e5e29b72786/tumblr_orchqy2hPN1qg1ud4o2_r1_400.png)** (which is NSFW) as reference. Yay Tumblr, right?

“You’ve been a very disobedient little angel, Cas.” he purred as he tightened the ropes around Castiel’s wrists, taking in the way his angel was completely bent in half over the narrow black stand, before moving back to check the ropes at Castiel’s ankles binding his legs down against the stand’s legs. “Disobeying a direct order from your Master.”

Dean idly traced a hand up the back of Castiel’s thigh, over the slope of his gorgeous ass practically begging to be fucked. He traced over his angel’s lower back and down the slope of Castiel’s back where his angel’s head was pointed towards the floor. He tightened the strap of the hot pink ball-gag filling Castiel’s mouth and the collar embedded with sigils to keep his pet weak as a kitten unless he wanted otherwise.

“You do bondage beautifully. I don’t tie you up near enough when we play.” His voice was full of admiration at the sight of Castiel as he stood and moved back around to the side of the stand where Castiel’s ass was offered up. His angel’s ass was _always_ on offer as was Castiel’s lush mouth. “But that’s not the only reason we’re here in the play room, is it?”

The question was completely rhetorical.

“You’re here for your punishment.” Dean moved away from the bench and stepped over to the table that held several different sized paddles, whips, canes, clamps and floggers. He picked up a narrow paddle that was two inches wide, seven inches long and a half an inch thick with sporadic holes drilled through it along with Enochian sigils burned into it. Everything in the room was carefully prepared for use on an angel. “While it was disobedience it wasn’t on the level for a fraction of these implements.” Which was a shame. Dean dearly loved to get creative when he punished Castiel but Castiel hadn’t truly acted up in two centuries.

He was typically pliant, eager and obedient for whatever Dean requested from him.

“You really should be good for your Master, Cas.” Dean twirled the paddle, admiring it, before he stepped up to Castiel and took in the tight, pink hole bared to his gaze. “You’ll learn, Cas, you’ll learn how to follow every order and be a good angel for me.”

Dean gripped the handle of the paddle and brought it down, hard, against Castiel’s hole. He watched how his pretty angel jolted, a moan muffled by the pink ball-gag, as a light flush of pink from where he’d spanked started to blossom.

“Shhhhh, Cas. I know you can take your punishment. You’re so good at it.”

The wooden paddle came down ten times in rapid succession across Castiel’s hole. Each smack of the paddle against Castiel had the angel jerking and moaning into his gag. Dean knew, from experience punishing his pet especially in the beginning, that Castiel’s cheeks would be flushed and blue eyes would be glassy with unshed tears brought on by the sigils specifically ensuring Castiel’s grace was bound and the toys would leave marks as they would on a human.

“Look at that little hole.” Dean thumbed across the reddening, puffy rim and the warm flesh around it. Each touch had Castiel jolting in his restraints but he was very well secured and the four legs of the narrow bench were bolted into the ground. Castiel had taken many spankings, canings and floggings over this very stand since Dean first added it to his favorite room.

Dean gripped the paddle again and started repeatedly spanking Castiel across the hole until he could hear muffled whimpers. He could see the trembling of muscles under warm skin and Castiel’s once pink hole was now cherry red.

His eyes flashed black, satisfaction and pleasure rolling through him, as Dean brought the paddle down ten more times and stepped away to rest it on the table for next time. Castiel was shuddering over the bench, whining and whimpering, as the sigils on his collar were in constant flare from his grace being subdued.

“Don’t you look beautiful?” Dean purred as he lightly touched the reddened, puffy hole and watched how it clenched with each brush of his fingers. “Don’t worry, Cas, I’m not done with you yet. You were so good at taking your spanking that you earned a reward.”

This stand was designed with Castiel’s height in mind and the perfect height for him to enjoy a good fuck. A perfect reward for Castiel bending over the stand and taking his spanking without more disobedience. Dean picked up a bottle of lube, the bottle that warmed up very nicely, before he returned to where Castiel remained restrained. He coated two fingers, rubbed a liberal amount on Castiel’s rhythmically flexing hole, and he started to press inside.

His pretty angel whined at the intrusion, hole viciously clamping down, while Dean kept working his fingers inside. Castiel was warm and tight, always so gloriously tight, as Dean coated his insides with the warming lube and stretched him just enough to not cause damage.

There was no point in loosening his pet too much and ruin the enjoyment of a good, tight and hard fuck. This was for him just as much as it was a reward to Castiel. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this, Cas.” Dean breathed as his fingers scissored and pumped. He added more lube, wanting a thoroughly wet hole, until he was satisfied that Castiel was ready. “Four centuries already and I haven’t lost an ounce of interest in you. There are so many new toys to try out and you’re always my favorite body to fuck.”

His fingers slipped out and Dean lazily stroked himself, moaning and knowing his eyes were as black as his soul was after centuries wreaking havoc, while he watched Castiel’s red hole periodically clench causing a hiss of pain to be muffled by Castiel’s gag. Dean stepped up, gripping his cock, and pressed against Castiel’s red hole. His mouth fell open on a moan of pleasure as he started to guide himself inside and Castiel’s hot, tight inner walls gripped him greedily.

“So good, Cas.” He breathed in appreciation, “You’re always so good after your punishments.”

He stepped closer, sinking deeper inside, until his balls rested up against Castiel and Dean was relishing the sight of his cock nestled between Castiel’s plump cheeks. It was one of his favorite sights. When he’d been human he’d never imagined _this_ but Dean was very pleased with his discovery after the first time he’d fucked into Castiel’s tight ass.

“Don’t think I’ll ever tire of you.” He rolled his hips back and fucked forward with a grunt. Fucking and punishing Castiel was always an indulgence that he frequently allowed himself. In between torturing anything he got his hands on and burning the world down around them he frequently sought pleasure in Castiel and others.

Dean had long since lost the ability to care. His soul was long gone and Castiel had been right. After centuries of embracing the new him everyone was long dead except Castiel. His angel, his beautiful pet angel, was still there.

His angel, who had thought he could turn Dean back to humanity, had discovered rather quickly that Dean had no intentions of going back. And by that point it had been too late for Castiel to turn back.

The world along with Heaven, Hell and Purgatory were his playgrounds and Castiel belonged to him. His angel who gave such pleasure and released the most beautiful sounds, his pet that he offered to others to use for reward and other times for Castiel’s punishments, belonged to him.

Castiel, the last sign of his previous humanity, had been thoroughly claimed before he’d taken up the blade and started spilling oceans of blood.

Dean viciously snapped his hips forward, pounding into Castiel’s restrained body, as the angel moaned and whined into his gag. But the whole time Castiel kept his hole tight and tense, gripping Dean like a vice, for Dean to keep burying himself inside as he sought his pleasure. The sound of his balls smacking against Castiel, hips slamming up against Castiel’s ass, echoed in his favorite play room. He moaned in delight, relishing his pleasure and Castiel’s groans, as he fucked towards his first orgasm of the day. Occasionally Castiel moaned into his gag, jolting and tensing, when Dean nailed his prostate and had pleasure shooting through him.

His fingers dug into Castiel’s hips, leaving new bruises to go along with those fading, while he fucked forward. Dean’s cheeks flushed, his eyes dark and black, as he bared his teeth with a snarl of pleasure.

It was a toss-up between the pleasure of a good, hard fuck and the begging of a pathetic being on a rack as to which he enjoyed more.

Dean’s pace picked up, orgasm building and burning inside of him, until he slammed harshly into Castiel and came with a loud, drawn out moan of satisfaction. “Fuck, Cas. Fuck. I think you’ve got the best ass I’ve ever fucked and I’ve enjoyed plenty over the centuries.” He languidly fucked forward a few times, chasing more pleasure, as Castiel whined where he was bound and bent over.

He slipped free and watched as his come started to sluggishly leak out of Castiel’s puffy, fucked open hole. Dean watched it lazily trailing down to Castiel’s smooth, hairless balls as his fingers lightly teased the sensitive rim. Castiel jerked, moaning and whining into his gag. Dean didn’t stop. He continued rubbing against Castiel’s rim, lazily dipping his fingers inside the sloppy hole and tugging on the rim to earn more beautiful, whimpered sounds.

“Don’t hold them back, angel.” Dean crooned as he tugged on Castiel’s rim again and used his thumb to lightly rub against it. Castiel’s hole continuously clenched down on him on reflex and Dean chuckled. “Sensitive.”

His other hand reached to play with Castiel’s balls. On the bench Castiel jerked again, releasing more broken sounds, as Dean continued playing with him.

“So good. You took your punishment so beautifully.”

Castiel came with a broken, choked off cry into his gag. He could see the tension in Castiel’s muscles and then they had gone lax. Without another word Dean pulled his fingers away and stepped over to the table to collect a pink plug. It pushed past Castiel’s loosened rim, sunk inside and settled. Dean moved around, untied each of Castiel’s wrists and then moved on to his ankles.

“Up.” He commanded and Castiel eased himself off the bench, legs shaky, as he turned and obediently stood with his eyes downcast to the floor in a beautifully submissive pose. “Good.” his pet had settled into his role beautifully after rigorous and thorough training from Dean.

He collected the pink cockcage and sound along with the pink band for Castiel’s balls. Each new item was placed back on Castiel, removed for his punishment and reward, as Dean worked the sound in Castiel’s cock, locked the cage and secured the band around his balls.

“You always look so pretty in pink.” He breathed in appreciation as without a word Castiel sunk to his knees, submissive and waiting. “Did you enjoy your reward for being good during your spanking?”

Now blue eyes looked up at him. Castiel knew Dean liked to see the answer on his face. His pet nodded in response and Dean smirked.

It had taken a bit, after the Mark had won out and he’d eagerly slipped right back into his place as a Knight of Hell, but eventually Dean had trained Castiel into an obedient and eager pet. He was the only one allowed to keep an angel and unauthorized damage to Castiel was met with violent, bloody and horrific pain before an equally horrible death. When he lent his pet to be used as pleasure for a reward Dean expected his rules to be followed to the letter. There were several scars on Castiel’s body and damage to Castiel’s already damaged wings from disobedient demons he’d thought to reward only to have them throw his generosity back in his face by returning a damaged Castiel. That didn't stop him, however, when he wanted to simply enjoy watching most of Hell fucking Castiel's ass or choking the angel on large cocks.

Sometimes he let them keep using Castiel over and over and over until his angel's belly bulged obscenely.

Underneath Castiel’s vessel Dean watched the dark blue of Castiel’s grace, tainted by Dean’s darkness and time in Hell, as it lazily churned and moved in near constant flux.

“Next time I ask you to pick up your blade and dispose of someone I expect _no_ _hesitation_.” Dean gripped Castiel’s chin and watched blue eyes lock with his. “You’ve gotten so good at obeying every order but that one.” He didn’t mind punishing Castiel, Dean thoroughly enjoyed it, but after centuries he expected obedience when he demanded it. Dean let go of Castiel’s chin knowing that it might be a century or two more before this behavior, stubborn enough to remain after four centuries, was removed completely.

At least he would get to continue the enjoyment of training his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I had two very similar prompts, one that didn't give a ship but gave kinks, and the other which had a ship and very, very similar kinks. So I combined them into this.
> 
> To the prompters: I hope you both enjoy what I did with this. One of you prompted your request at the very beginning (hole spanking/hard rough fuck/creampie and top playing with bottom's hole) and the other a bit more recently wanting KoH!Dean with collared/depowered!Cas and the same kinks as above). I think I blended them together well and gave you both exactly what you were requesting. Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> To everyone else...here was another KoH!Dean playing with a bound Castiel. I hope you all enjoyed this one. I don't write hole spanking very often nor have I written much KoH!Dean.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also tentatively going to try to accept some prompts for _bottom!Cas fics_ since I've noticed most of my fics lean towards bottom!Dean. You can submit a prompt [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=167280&c=4743391697PLTD).


End file.
